Sakura, Sakura
by nubie
Summary: Sebuah problematika cinta remaja. Dimana kenyataan tak selalu seindah yang dibayangkan. Karena suatu masalah akan selalu menjadi akar dari masalah yang lain. / Friendship!InoSakuHina / Bad!Sasuke / Mind to RnR?


"Kata siapa?"

"Jangan bohong kau. Siapa tahu ini cuma kabar burung biasa."

"Ssst. Pelankan sedikit suaramu."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Jadi, mereka benar-benar tinggal diatap yang sama?"

"Iya. Mungkin sejak awal kita lulus sekolah."

"Astaga. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini."

"Entahlah apa yang dipikirkan ibunya saat memberitahu kalau anaknya seperti itu."

"Kalau itu aku, rasanya lebih baik aku mati saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura, Sakura**

 _ **A Naruto Fanfiction**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre : Drama-Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Rate : T+**_

 _ **Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), menganut prinsip "Unleash your imagination", read at your own risk, dll..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **You've been warned**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menajamkan pendengarannya dari bisik-bisik yang terjadi di antara gerombolan remaja perempuan lain yang berdandan ala _gyaru_. Bisik-bisik yang seharusnya menjadi konsumsi mereka berlima saja kini justru menjadi perhatian pengunjung kantin lainnya. Meskipun hanya beberapa yang berani menatap mereka secara langsung.

"Jangan didengarkan." Seseorang didepannya berkata pelan.

"Tapi Ino-chan." Hinata menatap Ino dengan pandangan iba, tak tega mendengar gosip yang sedikit diyakini mereka merupakan kabar yang sebenarnya.

Sakura Haruno, gadis yang menjadi topik pembicaraan dari lima orang gadis dengan dandanan dan kulit yang mencolok itu memang sudah lama tidak mereka lihat. Kabar terakhir yang mereka dengar, Sakura pindah ke kota Suna sejak ayah dan ibunya bercerai. Putusnya komunikasi, email yang tidak pernah dijawab, dan nomor ponsel yang tak lagi bisa dihubungi menjadi alasan mengapa mereka tidak tahu menahu mengenai perkembangan apa yang dialami oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Itu bukan salahmu. Bukan juga salahnya."

Hinata menunduk dalam. Bibirnya bergetar seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sakura sudah bekerja. Ia juga sudah bukan anak kecil lagi. Dia itu— _tangguh_."

Ada sedikit keraguan pada nada teakhir yang diucapkan oleh si gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Sedikit menyibakkan tepi rambut kanan yang menutup penglihatannya, ia mencicipi kembali _sandwich_ yang tadi ia pesan yang entah kenapa terasa sulit sekali ditelan.

"Kuharap Naruto-kun tidak tahu hal ini." Suaranya bergetar, dan ia menunduk semakin dalam.

"Hinata…"

' _Sakura, kenapa kau sebodoh ini?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Sakura, Sakura © nubie ::**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ino menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang dirangkul oleh sahabat merah mudanya. Senyum sumringah menghiasi wajah si gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia dua puluh tahun itu. Bentuk wajah dan tubuh proporsional berotot khas pecinta olahraga miliknya tetap sama, , hanya saja ada yang berbeda. Entahlah, Ino tak terlalu ingin tahu._

" _Ini Sasuke-kun. Nah Sasuke-kun, ini Ino-chan yang sering aku ceritakan."_

 _Ino menatap si pemuda yang ia tebak sebagai kekasih baru Sakura. Sasuke yang dibicarakan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Malah bahkan dalam durasi beberapa jam pesta tersebut sekalipun Ino tidak mendengar Sasuke berkata apapun. Pemuda tersebut hanya mengulurkan tangan tanpa senyuman khas perkenalan. Dan Ino menyambut uluran tangan tersebut dengan perasaan tidak enak. Mungkin pemuda ini tidak terlalu buruk._

" _Oh ya, Hinata-chan kemana?"_

" _Maaf. Hinata tidak bisa datang, dia masih sibuk mengurus kepindahannya ke kota Ame."_

" _Souka. Sayang sekali ia tidak bisa ikut, padahal aku ingin mengenalkan Sasuke-kun juga padanya."_

 _Ino tersenyum setengah hati. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut bahkan tidak berniat mempersilahkan Hinata untuk bertemu dengan pemuda ini._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan nikmati pestanya. Aku dan Sasuke-kun akan menyambut tamu yang lain."_

 _Sakura tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Ia mengambil ponsel dalam tasnya dan menekan beberapa tombol._

" _Moshi-moshi. Sai-kun, kau dimana? Bisa menjemputku sekarang? Kepalaku pusing."_

 _Ino berjalan cepat menuju toilet wanita, merogoh tasnya dan mencari_ tissue _lalu menghapus lipstik berwarna menyala dibibirnya dan menggantinya dengan sapuan bedak untuk memberikan kesan pucat. Sai tidak bodoh, tapi rasanya ia butuh beberapa alasan untuk menghindari pertanyaan yang mungkin diajukan oleh kekasihnya tersebut._

 _Biarlah ia tidak menikmati pestanya sampai akhir. Biarlah ia tidak memberi tahu Sakura mengenai kepulangannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Sakura, Sakura © nubie ::**

 **.**

 **.**

"Siapa sangka berita Sakura secepat ini menyebarnya."

Ino menatap penjepit buku berbentuk bunga Sakura di buku catatan Hinata yang berada di atas meja. Persis seperti rambut Sakura warnanya.

"Sakura yang selalu ceria, Sakura yang menjadi dewi penolong bagi klub-klub yang hampir tak bernyawa, dan Sakura yang selalu menyukai anak kecil itu ternyata tega mengaborsi bayinya sendiri."

"Ino-chan, tapi Sakura-chan melakukannya dengan alasan."

"Karena Ibu si Sasuke itu memaksanya? Atau karena Sasuke yang terus memukulinya? Dia saja yang bodoh."

"A-aku juga sebenarnya kalau berada dalam situasi seperti Sakura-chan, mungkin tidak memiliki pilihan lain." Hinata meremas ujung tali tas yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Memangnya kau mau melakukan apa yang sudah dilakukannya?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "Se-sebelum itu terjadi, mu-mungkin aku sudah diusir oleh Tou-san."

"Hinata-chan?" Ino menatap Hinata denga pandangan selidik.

"Jangan-jangan kau ini sebenarnya tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya."

Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu gelagapan. Gerak tangannya menjadi tidak stabil. Ia tahu kabar itu. Bahkan garis besar kejadian dari kasus Sakura yang hampir sampai ke meja hijau. Ia sungguh tahu. Namun, gadis itu tetap menutup mulut karena ia tahu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan oleh Ino jika mendengar cerita yang sesungguhnya.

"Hinata, apa kau menganggapku sahabat karena Sakura?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ragu antara mau atau tidak menceritakan aib sahabatnya kepada sahabatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Sakura, Sakura © nubie ::**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ne, ne, Onee-chan."_

" _Ada apa Hanabi-chan?"_

" _Aborsi itu apa?"_

 _Tangannya yang menuang susu dari kotak ke cangkir berbentuk kucing lucu milik Hanabi terhenti begitu saja, untungnya Hinata tidak sampai menumpahkannya ataupun menuangnya sampai berlebihan. Bingung karena tahu Hanabi yang bahkan belum lulus SD sudah mendengar kata tabu yang harusnya baru ia mengerti saat menginjak sekolah tingkat menengah._

" _Kenapa bertanya begitu, Hanabi-chan?_

" _Ada tamu untuk Okaa-san tadi, bibi itu membawa banyak makanan jadi aku ikut duduk disana. Tapi saat bibi itu mengatakan aborsi, aku langsung disuruh Kaa-san masuk ke kamar."_

 _Hanabi menatapnya dengan penuh rasa keingintahuan, namun gadis itu juga tak bisa menjelaskannya begitu saja. Ia menyodorkan secangkir penuh susu untuk Hanabi dan memasukkan kembali kotak susu ke dalam kulkas._

" _Ne, Onee-chan. Aborsi itu apa?" Hanabi meneguk susu di cangkirnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, tertutup cangkir susu berwarna cerah yang lebarnya lebih besar dari kepalan tangan Hinata. Gadis itu memikirkan jawaban tercepat yang bisa dipikirkannya dan sesuai dengan pemahaman Hanabi._

" _Kalau Nee-chan jelaskan, Hanabi janji ya tidak mengatakannya sembarangan."_

" _Memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Nanti ada orang lain yang tersinggung. Karena aborsi itu artinya kau mengusir seseorang."_

 _Hanabi mengangguk patuh, "Jadi bibi itu ingin mengusirku ya? Apa karena aku makan cemilannya terlalu banyak?"_

" _Hanabi?" suara wanita dewasa di ujung pintu dapur mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua._

" _Okaa-san! Aku janji tidak akan makan cemilan terlalu banyak. Nee-chan juga sudah menuangkan susu untukku."_

 _Ibu mereka menatap dengan pandangan yang Hinata tidak tahu apa artinya._

" _Kau boleh makan sebanyak apapun yang kau mau Hanabi-chan. Cemilannya sudah Kaa-san letakkan di meja ruang tengah."_

" _Benarkah?"_

 _Tanpa menunggu waktu terlalu lama Hanabi langsung bangkit dari kursi meja makan setelah menghabiskan susunya, lalu menuju ruang tengah._

 _Wanita dewasa berambut indigo yang sama dengan Hinata berjalan perlahan dan duduk di kursi meja makan yang ditariknya. Wanita itu memijit pelipisnya pelan._

" _Yang tadi dimaksud Hanabi itu Sakura."_

" _Okaa-san…"_

" _Kaa-san tidak begitu tahu detil cerita lengkapnya bagaimana. Tapi Sakura memang sudah lama tinggal bersama dengan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya itu."_

 _Hinata masih diam mendengarkan, setengah kaget bahwa sahabatnya sendiri yang menjadi topik pembicaraan dengan tema tidak mengenakkan ini._

" _Sakura terpaksa menggugurkan kandungannya karena paksaan dari ibu pemuda itu, orang itu pasti tidak mau karir anaknya yang baru dimulai terhenti sia-sia karena masalah ini."_

" _La-lalu bibi Mebuki bagaimana?"_

" _Ia dan Tsunade melaporkan pemuda itu atas tuduhan melakukan pemerkosaan, aborsi, dan penganiayaan. Tsunade bahkan mendesak agar pemuda itu diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya sebagai aparat negara."_

" _Pe-penganiayaan? Si-siapa?"_

" _Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan masih dianiaya setelah melakukan aborsi. Wajahnya saja masih ada memar biru saat mereka membuat laporan ke kantor polisi."_

 _Hinata menatap sedih pada motif bergaris alami dari kayu meja makan miliknya. Ia teringat pada Sakura. Teman masa kecilnya tersebut memang akrab dengan laki-laki, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura yang itu masih bisa terjebak dengan tipu daya laki-laki. Bahkan berani melakukan komitmen tinggal bersama hingga akhirnya semuanya menjadi begini._

" _Hinata."_

 _Ibunya menatap lurus pada Hinata yang mendongakkan kepalanya cepat._

" _Siapapun yang kau pilih, tolong jangan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat nama baik Hyuuga rusak di mata orang banyak."_

" _Okaa-san,,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Sakura, Sakura © nubie ::**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hinata? Kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Hinata masih menutup mulut dengan rapat.

"A-ano, Sakura-chan mungkin menganggap dirinya sebagai anak _brokenhome_."

"Hanya karena masalah itu dia mau melakukannya?"

"Se-sebenarnya ayahnya sudah menikah lagi. Dan i-ibu tirinya itu bermuka dua saat bersama ayah Sakura-chan dan orang lain, namun jika de-dengan Sakura-chan ia seperti melihat pengemis di jalanan. Di-dikasih makan pun tidak."

"Kalau seperti itu kan ia bisa memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan ibunya saja."

Ino tahu dengan jelas kalau Sakura tidak bisa menumpang tinggal di rumah Hinata ataupun di apartemen Ino. Hinata yang berkuliah di Kota Ame, dan ia sendiri sebagai model yang lebih sering bepergian ke luar kota tentunya membuat Sakura enggan menyusahkan kedua sahabatnya itu. Tapi bukan berarti ibunya tidak sanggup menampung anak kandungnya sendiri, bukan?

"I-ibunya Sakura-chan masih merasa sakit hati karena perceraiannya."

"Gadis itu. Kenapa ia tutup mulut saja saja selama ini. Memangnya persahabatan kami dari kanak-kanak itu tidak ada artinya daripada hubungannya dengan si Sasuke itu? Membuatku kesal saja."

"Ino-chan, mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi Sakura-chan. Mungkin ada kelebihan yang tidak bisa ki-kita lihat dari kekasihnya itu."

"Tinggal bersama. Membuat Sakura hamil. Menyuruhnya aborsi. Dan sekarang malah memukulinya? Yang benar saja?"

"I-itu…"

"Ah, sudahlah. Memikirkannya terus mungkin akan membuatku malah ingin menyumpahi lelaki itu cepat mati saja."

"Ja-jangan. Nanti Sakura-chan bisa lebih terluka."

"Hinata, memangnya perangai lelaki seperti itu bisa berkomitmen untuk usia pernikahan yang lama?"

Hinata tidak berani menjawab, Ino sama monsternya seperti Sakura jika sudah berada pada tahap emosi di puncak.

"Cih. Kalaupun Sakura menjadi janda aku bisa mengenalkannya pada teman Sai yang aku yakin bisa lebih baik dari lelaki sialan itu. Harusnya ia dipecat saja dari pekerjaanya."

"Seperti kata bibi Tsunade." Hinata menggumam.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ah? Tidak, tidak."

"Jadi, kapan Sakura akan menikah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Sakura, Sakura © nubie ::**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kau pikir kau ini siapa?" wanita itu meneriakinya kasar dan membanting beberapa perabotan berbahan plastik kearah Sakura. Dua orang anak perempuan yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah menatap kaget pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang dimaki oleh ibunya._

" _Pungut itu! Memangnya kau semua yang membeli? Kau itu hanya menumpang hidup disini. Lebih baik kau pergi saja!"_

 _Umpatan demi umpatan terus diterima oleh si gadis berambut merah muda yang menggemeretakkan gigi menahan kesal. Ia bisa saja membalas makian dari perempuan jalang yang menjadi penyebab utama perceraian orang tuanya. Ia juga bisa saja membanting beberapa perabotan bermassa berat ke arah wanita itu dan bayinya. Ia juga bisa langsung menerjang dan mendorong wanita itu kearah dinding, mengantukkan kepalanya berulang kali ke dinding. Biar saja ia mati sekalian. Tapi pandangannya tertuju ke perut si wanita itu yang semakin hari semakin membesar. Pandangannya berubah._

' _Heh, anak jalang. Kuharap kau mati. Ah tapi lebih baik cacat saja.'_

 _Sakura memungut kembali perabotan berbahan plastik itu dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat asalnya. Ia tidak membalas makian dari wanita itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang anak perempuan yang masih menatap ketakutan dari balik dinding dapur. Saat dirasa mata Sakura beradu pandang dengan mata mereka, kedua anak tersebut berlari menghindar. Sakura menyusul dengan langkah perlahan._

 _Dua anak kecil yang kini mengintip dari balik meja kecil menatap Sakura yang mendekati mereka dengan senyum diwajahnya._

" _Aku akan pergi. Ku doakan kalian berdua menjadi semoga menjadi penghibur seperti ibu kalian."_

 _Sakura mengelus puncak kepala kedua anak itu. Bingung tak mengerti maksud sebenarnya dari perkataan Sakura, dua anak kecil tersebut ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk._

' _Selamat menikmati hidupmu, jalang."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Sakura, Sakura © nubie ::**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Apa? Gugurkan kandunganmu!"_

" _Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap dengan pandangan memohon. Sumpah demi nama ibunya ia takut melakukan hal seperti itu. Sungguh. Ia tak pernah tahu jika tindakannya untuk tinggal bersama dengan Sasuke akan mengakibatkan masalah seperti ini._

" _Kau merusak masa depan putraku!"_

 _Dan hentakan keras dari tangan Sasuke seakan mengiyakan maksud dari ibunda kekasihnya tersebut._

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Sakura, Sakura © nubie ::**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Diapakan kau sampai membiru seperti itu?"_

 _Sakura tidak berani menjawab, Mebuki pun begitu._

" _Baiklah. Sekarang kita gugurkan kandunganmu. Jika menunggu lebih lama perutmu akan semakin membesar."_

 _Tsunade menatap kasihan pada Mebuki yang hanya bisa terdiam. "Aku bisa membawa putrimu pada Orochimaru. Lagipula ia memiliki bawahan yang sudah lama lama bekerja padanya. Kupikir ia bisa menikahi Sakura."_

" _Bibi Tsunade,,"_

" _Kekasihmu itu, siapa namanya? Ah aku akan membuat ia dipecat secara tidak hormat."_

 _Sakura menurut. Meski ia ingin agar Sasuke bisa menikahinya, namun tak ada artinya jika nantinya Sasuke malah semakin menginjak-injaknya._

" _Tsunade, kupikir lebih baik Sakura dinikahi saja olehnya."_

" _Jangan menjual putrimu begitu saja, Mebuki. Apa kau benar-benar hidup dalam kemiskinan sehingga mau menjual putrimu satu-satunya?"_

" _Tidak, biarlah ini semua diselesaikan dengan jalan damai."_

 _Tsunade menatap Mebuki yang berwajah serius. Kasihan juga pada nasibnya yang seperti ini. Setidaknya menikah dengan Sasuke akan membuat derajat putrinya sedikit terangkat, atau paling tidak Sakura sudah berada dalam lindungan seorang suami._

" _Tapi kandungannya harus tetap digugurkan. Jangan membuat malu ibumu lagi dengan melahirkan anak haram."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Sakura, Sakura © nubie ::**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tolong maafkan anak saya. Saya mohon agar anda tidak melaporkannya."_

" _Kau yang menyuruhnya kan?" wanita tersebut mematung._

" _Tiga pasal berlapis tidak hanya akan memenjarakan anakmu, kau tahu?"_

 _Tsunade menatap nyalang pada wanita paruh baya berambut hitam yang terlihat menyedihkan mengemis menyentuh kakinya._

" _Kaa-san, tolong hentikan bibi Tsunade." Sakura menarik lengan ibunya yang terlihat juga ingin memberikan tekanan pada ibu Sasuke._

" _Saya berjanji akan menikahkan Sakura dengan anak saya. Beri kami waktu untuk mempersiapkannya."_

" _Tidak bisa. Aku tidak menerima karena anakmu menganiaya Sakura sampai seperti itu."_

 _Ibu Sasuke mematung, tangannya masih menyentuh kaki Tsunade. Ia tak menyangka jika Sakura memiliki keluarga dengan pengaruh hebat seperti ini. Janda seperti ia tidak mungkin sanggup untuk melawan wanita dengan sikap angkuh seperti Tsunade._

" _Bibi, sudah. Aku mau dinikahi oleh Sasuke."_

" _Kau dengar itu, anak muda. Kalau sampai kau melakukan penganiayaan lagi padanya ataupun tidak menikahinya, akan kupastikan karirmu ataupun keluargamu akan tamat saat itu juga."_

 _Sasuke menatap Tsunade yang mulai mengambil tas bermerek yang tadinya ia letakkan diatas meja. Wanita itu mengambil sapu tangan dan menyemprotkan pembersih kuman lalu mengelap bagian bawah tas dan melemparkan sapu tangan bekas itu ke sembarang arah. Memberi kesan bahwa Sasuke bahkan lebih rendah daripada Sakura yang telah dianggapnya rendah._

 _Mebuki berjalan mengekori Tsunade, dan melirik Sakura yang masih enggan pergi dari rumah Sasuke. Mengerti tatapan Sakura, ia berjalan keluar dari pintu dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura._

 _Tak lama setelah pintu ditutup ibu Sasuke terduduk lemas diatas lantai. Sakura yang terkejut membantu wanita yang akan menjadi mertuanya berdiri._

" _Beri kami waktu, Sakura." wanita itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyedihkan._

" _Sakura, aku akan menikahimu_ _—_ _" Sasuke yang berjalan kearah kamarnya mengatakan sesuatu sebelum ia benar-benar hilang dari balik tembok. Ia tidak perduli seberapa besar wanita itu atau seberapa kecil dirinya. Melihat harga diri ibunya diinjak-injak seperti itu membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangan._

"— _Asalkan kau tidak mengundang wanita angkuh tadi."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **:: Sakura, Sakura © nubie ::**

 **.**

 **-tbc-**

 **.**

 _ **Astagaaa, fanfiksi macam apa ini?**_

 _ **Ini**_ **bashing** _ **bukan sih? -_- Disini saya memilih tokoh Sakura karena kepribadian dan penampilannya yang paling cocok, dibandingkan Hinata terlalu lembut dan terkesan mudah dibodohi, ataupun Ino yang cenderung berpenampilan terbuka. Btw, Sakura tidak miskin, cuma bangkrut karena ayahnya yang tergoda wanita lain, Uchiha tidak memiliki nama besar, dan Tsunade termasuk golongan atas yang memiliki kekuasaan. Mungkin nanti saya bakalan diteror sama Madara gyahaha.**_

 _ **Sedikit terpengaruh dengan kejadian-kejadian yang marak di kalangan anak muda. Hamil di luar nikah, menggugurkan kandungan, mengatasnamakan perceraian, bangga menyebut diri**_ **brokenhome** _ **, selalu merasa teraniaya, dan sifat melodrama lainnya yang mungkin teradaptasi dari drama picisan, ataupun orangtua yang '**_ _ **memberikan**_ _ **' anaknya begitu saja seolah mereka tidak ada harganya. Cuma disini imajinasi saya sedikit mendramatisasi :P**_

 _ **Oh ya, Disana tinggal bersama ataupun menikah dengan keadaan perut membesar**_ **mungkin** _ **tidak masalah, namun disini saya sedikit mengadaptasi beberapa norma sosial di Indonesia dimana tinggal bersama, hamil diluar nikah, dan aborsi sedikit tabu dan mendapat sanksi sosial dari masyarakat**_ **(tentunya selama si pelaku masih memiliki rasa malu)** _ **meski rasanya masih saja banyak yang melakukan. Terutama anak-anak yang udah gak sabar mau dibilang dewasa.**_ **Just** _ **, ya gitu deh.**_

 _ **Segala komentar dan masukan akan saya terima.**_ __

 _ **Diketik kilat.**_

 _ **Nyubi xD**_


End file.
